This invention relates to process vat cutting mechanisms and, more particularly, to process vat stirring and cutting mechanisms used in combination. The invention will be discussed in connection with a cheese processing vat, specifically processing cottage cheese, but the invention can also be used to process various other cheeses and similar media.
When products such as cottage cheese are made in a process vat, a mechanical stirring paddle is positioned over the open vat to stir the mixture which will eventually become cottage cheese. After the mixture coagulates, the cottage cheese curds must be cut into cubes to facilitate the draining of whey away from the curds.
Under current practice a curd knife separate from the mixture stirring assembly is moved along the narrow process vat to cut the curd into elongated narrow strips. Another curd knife is then used to slice across the narrow strips of curd to cut the curds into cubes. Since the slicing of the strips is done by hand, the process vat must be narrow enough to allow persons to easily handle the curd knife for cutting the curd strips.
This invention provides an apparatus for processing a mixture to produce a product such as cottage cheese. The apparatus comprises a holding tank for holding the mixture, a cutting device for cutting the product and a support structure for supporting the cutting device above the holding tank. The apparatus also includes moving machinery for moving the support structure horizontally along the holding tank, and means for causing reciprocative movement at regular intervals of the cutting device perpendicular to the path of travel of the support structure.
This invention also provides an apparatus comprising a holding tank for holding the mixture, stirring equipment for stirring the mixture, a cutting device for cutting the product and a support structure for supporting the cutting device and the stirring equipment above the holding tank. The apparatus also includes moving machinery for moving the cutting device and the stirring equipment horizontally along the holding tank, and means for mechanically retracting the stirring equipment from the mixture so that the cutting device can be extended into the product.
In one embodiment, the holding tank for holding the mixture comprises a vat, the stirring equipment comprises a paddle and the cutting device comprises a cutting knife including a frame, a first set of spaced cutting wires extending between opposite sides of the frame, and a second set of spaced cutting wires extending perpendicularly to the first set of spaced cutting wires and between opposite sides of the frame.
A principal object of this invention is to provide a process vat with a combination stirring and cutting mechanism.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a mechanism which will allow for stirring or cutting to occur without having to remove a stirring paddle or a cutting knife in order to cut or stir.
Another principal object of this invention is to provide a process vat with an automatic curd cutting mechanism which will cut the curd into cubes.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a mechanism which will allow processed vats to be wider than currently used by virtue of having eliminated the need for hand cutting of the curd.